


Happy Anniversary

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/M, Lap dancing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forA Monthly Rumbelling: April.Gold and Lacey celebrate their second wedding anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Did you just … finish?"
> 
> This is set after a story I haven't written yet. It's all planned and will hopefully be making an appearance at some point. Basically I think the only pertinent detail that matters for this fic is that Neal is Gold's son, he was about 6-7 when Gold met Lacey, so he'll about 9-10 now I think. Anyway, enjoy! :)

“Happy anniversary,” Gold whispered before seizing her mouth again for another bruising kiss.

Playfully Lacey batted at his roaming hands and evaded his embrace, leaving him to lay back on the bed alone. He was breathing hard, they both were, because from the second the door had shut out the world they’d been all over one another. They’d stumbled through the house, pulling at clothes, unable to keep from kissing for more than a few seconds at a time. Lacey thought she’d probably grinned like an idiot at least once, but she couldn’t help it, she’d never dared dream she could be this happy.

“We have the house to ourselves,” Lacey said suggestively.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Gold’s eyes dropped to her mouth. She saw his throat visibly bob as he swallowed and she had to suppress a shiver of delight. She fucking loved that even after they’d been together for nearly three years, she could still excite him by not even really doing anything. He affected her the same way, which had freaked her out when they’d first got together, but didn’t worry her now because she knew that he loved her.

“I think it’s time I reminded you why you married me,” Lacey teased.

“Because I love you madly and I can’t imagine life without you,” Gold offered, a smirk spreading across his face as he propped himself up on his elbows.

At some point on their trip upstairs he’d lost his jacket and his tie, leaving him in just his pristine white shirt. He never wore white, preferring dark colored shirts for work, but Lacey decided in that instant that was something she was going to change. Although, maybe it would be better if she didn’t, it would be very distracting if he looked like a sex god every day. She’d be forever wanting to drag him straight back to bed.

“Well yeah,” Lacey rolled her eyes. “But I was thinking of something less Hallmark, more ...”

“Playboy?” Gold guessed. “You did tell me right after I proposed that I was a good fuck.”

“The best,” Lacey agreed. Gold sat up and reached for her and she danced backwards, a smile on her face. “No, this is my show tonight. Consider it an anniversary present.”

Gold pouted. “But Lacey, please let me touch you sweetheart. It’s your anniversary too and I want to make you feel good.”

“Oh you will,” Lacey promised. Her eyes flickered over him as she tried to decide how she wanted this to go, she had so many ideas it was hard to decide. “Sit back against the headboard,” she ordered, her hands moving to the zipper on her dress.

His eyes sparkled with amusement and arousal, but Gold did as she asked, propping a couple of pillows up for him to rest against. She waited until he was settled before letting her dress drop to the ground, shivering at the hungry expression that crossed her husbands face. The dress had been a blue sparkly number, just this side of decent for the fancy restaurant Gold had booked. The lingerie though was definitely not decent at all. The deceptively demure black stockings led to a garter belt and nothing else, she’d forgone both bra and panties.

“Oh Lacey,” Gold breathed, his eyes roaming over her as she struck a pose. “Come here sweetheart, please.”

Lacey’s eyes dropped to his crotch, where a telltale bulge was starting to form. She tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully. “Can you be good?”

“You know I’m very good,” Gold quipped. He gave a low chuckle. “I understand, tonight you’re in charge. Which means tomorrow ... it’s my turn.” He shot her a filthy grin. “Who says anniversaries only have to last one day?”

“Oh baby,” Lacey purred in an exaggerated tone. “We should make it a week.” Lacey sashayed over and straddled him. Gold hummed in satisfaction, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. “Ah, ah, no. Hands on my waist or on the sheets, nowhere else.”

Gold huffed but his hands dropped to her waist. His skin was warm, his grip firm but gentle as always. His fingers moved, softly stroking her skin, and Lacey lightly shook her head trying to remember her plan. It would be so easy to just fall into him; they’d touch, and stroke, and lick every inch of one another, and it would be amazing as always. However, this was their anniversary, it was supposed to be something a little more special.

Bracing herself, she gripped his shoulders and then experimentally Lacey rocked her hips, writhing in random movements against his lap. Gold’s breathing quickened, as she felt his cock harden beneath her. She bit her lip, the teasing brush of his trousers against her was arousing her far quicker than she’d expected, perhaps she should have worn panties after all.

“Sit up,” Lacey ordered hoarsely, a few minutes later.

She rolled off his lap, and shakily stood up. Gold turned so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and Lacey turned round, bending over and shuffling backwards so that she was grinding her arse against his crotch. She’d given him a lapdance before, but never like this, they always got distracted. It always swiftly turned into dry humping, then finger fucking, and then actual fucking, before they got this far.

“Fuck, Lacey,” Gold hissed, his fingers digging into her hips.

Deciding he’d had enough Lacey straightened. She glanced down, smirking in satisfaction at the tent in his trousers and at the wet smears she’d made. “Now hold still,” she instructed, lightly tapping him on the nose to emphasize the order.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she unbuttoned his shirt. Fuck, she needed him. She clenched her legs together to try and relieve the ache. Gold looked pained as he shrugged his shirt off and she attacked his belt. He bucked his hips to help her remove his trousers and soon he was delightfully naked, just how she wanted him. His cock was flushed red, completely hard and oozing precum. She wanted to push him down, straddle him and take him deep inside her, but damn if she didn’t want to tease him a little more first.

“Sit back against the headboard again,” Lacey said breathlessly.

She licked her lips and headed for her nightstand, opening the top drawer. They only had a small selection of toys, as they rarely felt the need for anything more than each other, but the bullet vibrator would work well tonight. She clambered onto the bed and straddled him again. Gold looked pained as he gripped the sheets tightly to prevent him from reaching for her. Lacey clicked the vibrator on and Gold groaned, his cock twitching just from anticipation. She grinned wickedly and trailed the small vibrator across his chest, so that it was barely touching his skin, and made circles around his nipples, watching them shrink and harden before her eyes.

Then she tapped one and Gold bucked against her. “Sweetheart?” he whined.

“Patience,” Lacey scolded, rocking her hips unconsciously.

Her skin buzzed with arousal and she needed to listen to herself, but it was hard when she was so wet and aching, desperate for his cock to fill her. She tormented his other nipple for a while before moving the vibrator down. Gold choked, his eyes slamming shut, as she teased him with it. She never touched his cock directly, just the crease of his thigh, but that was close enough for the vibrations to resonate.

“Please, Lacey, please,” Gold begged.

Lacey bit her lip. Hadn’t she planned to tease him some more? Well fuck it, she couldn’t wait. She clicked off the vibrator and threw it onto the other side of the bed, gripped his cock, lined them up and sank down, taking him to the hilt with one move. Her mouth fell open, he felt so good inside her, just as he always did. She rose up to start to ride him and felt him arch beneath her, and a familiar pulse of warmth. She froze, waiting, and then Gold’s eyes snapped open.

“Did you just ... finish?” Lacey asked incredulously, though it wasn’t much of a question, she could feel him softening inside her.

“Yeah,” Gold cringed. “You really got to me, you were incredible sweetheart.”

“Hmm I suppose it was my fault,” Lacey accepted begrudgingly as she rolled off him. She frowned uncomfortably, reaching behind her back to find the vibrator, placing it on top of her nightstand.

“Let me make it up to you,” Gold whispered, placing open mouthed kisses down her neck. He mouthed at one breast and palmed the other. “Lacey?”

“I want at least one orgasm,” Lacey demanded, trying to pretend like she was mad but her lips twitched giving her away. Her husband never left her wanting, and it was quite flattering in a way to know she could work him up that much.

Gold nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely.”

He rolled on top of her and then reached over to her nightstand, fumbling in the top drawer until he withdrew her favorite vibrating dildo. They hadn’t played like this for a while. She remembered the first time he’d fucked her with the toy, she’d thought it would feel the same as when she masturbated but it didn’t. The fact that he was controlling it made it unpredictable and she came twice as fast and twice as hard. He switched it on and she twitched at the buzzing sound.

“Don’t tease,” Lacey pleaded. Gold lightly ran the vibrator up her leg, laying it against the top of her thigh, so close and yet so far from where she wanted it. She parted her legs even more in invitation and he smirked. “Yes,” she hissed, as he stroked her with it. “Oh, oh, please.”

She bucked her hips, but Gold held the toy just at her entrance. It was maddening and then he thrust it inside. Lacey moaned, one hand moving to pluck at her own breast. The vibrations coursed through her, the thick press of the toy filled her and she’d already been so close. She _was_ close, she just needed something to tip her over. Her groan masked another click and then she screamed, as Gold pressed the bullet vibrator against her clit, arching her back as her orgasm washed over her. Lacey collapsed back onto the bed and Gold swiftly clicked the toys off, before the sensations could become too much.

“Better?” Gold checked, pulling her into his arms.

Lacey snuggled into his neck. “You still owe me an orgasm.”

“Give me a minute to recover and I’ll go down on you,” Gold offered languidly.

“Mmm ok,” Lacey agreed, her hand roaming down to stroke his soft cock. It would be a while before he was ready for her again, but she was determined to have him tonight. “Happy anniversary.”

Gold chuckled and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. “Happy anniversary sweetheart.”


End file.
